Unthinkable
by Forever-Musically
Summary: Since the vacation to Colorado, everyone knew about the two of them, right? Except those who stayed home. The cliques of East High are headed for another change, which hasn't happened since the Twinkle Towne musical. Only this is... different. RyanOC
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't guessed already, this story's about Ryan and... my character. xD I couldn't help myself... He's my fave, and in the movie I felt that he didn't have much depth. So, I gave it to him... So... just tell me what you think... Honestly. **

My eyes grew wide with terror as I stared dreadingly at the gaping metal contraption before me. There was no way anyone was going to get me on that, that... thing! Here I was odd man out and they wanted me to come with on the Ferris Wheel.

I had been friends with the whole crew since, well... forever. We had a new tradition during the summer to go to the amusement park all together. At first it was just fun doing the usual Merry-Go-Round and Ring Toss, but when we hit Junior High we became braver. Well, I didn't... rollercoasters had no place being on this planet as far as I was concerned. Then when we all became Freshman at East High, we became... hormonal. We all paired off with our little crushes and what not. So, here it is today... Junior year and myself sitting alone.

Troy and Gabriella, the dynamic duo singing their melodies of love. Kelsi, the meek one, had found herself in the arms of Jason, the sweet basketball guy. The inevitable pairing of Taylor and Chad was bound to happen. Even Sharpay had discovered a soft side with the Wildcats' team chef, Zeke.

I sighed as I sat on the chilly bench clutching my sweater a little tighter around me. The sun was setting on a summer's night, yet somehow I found myself to be cold. The lights of the cringe-worthy ferris wheel snapped on and at the front of the line all 4 pairs of my group had boarded the spinning invention for death. I smiled slightly following the seats in a clockwise motion as they lurched forward. Lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice when my bench had become accompanied by another.

"Why aren't you up there?" I jumped slightly at the sound of his serene voice.

"Ryan! you scared me!" I said breathing a little harder than before I pushed him playfully, then after he laughed appologetically I explained, "I don't like heights." I looked over at him and smiled.

He had the greatest presence. He was charismatic and had a caring aire about him. Being the other Evans, he was practically the opposite of Sharpay. Apparently, this was common with twins, but somehow it surprised me.

"I've known you for all these years, and I never knew that?" he asked disbelievingly.

I shrugged as if knowing my biggest fear was no big deal. "I'm also lactose and tolerant." I said matter-of-factly.

Ryan shook his head that had a black velvet Fedora adorning it, "No, I know better than that." he said laughing. "That couldn't possibly be right, your favorite food is cookies... along with milk."

Cookies and milk... How did he remember that about me?

"It's not that bad you know. You're just going up and down in a circle. Kind of like a bigger... higher, Merry-Go-Round." Ryan continued as I stayed relatively quiet.

"Easy for you to say." I said simply. "Plus, it's dark up there, why aren't you scared of it then?" I asked poking a little fun at Ryan, knowing his fear.

"Hey! The dark is creepy, sometimes..." he said defensively, but still maintaining his smile.

"Well, why aren't you up there then?" I asked nodding my head toward the ferris wheel.

"It's lonely with no one up there with you." he said honestly. "Then the ferris wheel Quasimodo goes: 'Hey! There's a loner here! Pick another one to go with 'im! Time is money!'" When Ryan spoke for the operator he talked in a gruff voice with a heavy New York accent.

I looked at him like he was crazy then burst out in laughter. He smiled and nudged me, "I like it when you laugh." he said with one his swoon-worthy smiles.

I caught his glance then decided to change the subject back, "Well, there you go. Another reason why I hate these things... Being excluded isn't fun."

Ryan nodded still watching the wheel spin and pairs cuddle eachother. "Well come on!" he said suddenly standing up. I raised an eyebrow at him testing his seriousness. "Come on." he said urging me with his blue eyes sparkling in the amusement park lights. "I promise it's not as scary with someone with you and this way, we get rid of the rickety old man factor." he said holding out his hand and smiling encouragingly.

**Just a little intro I suppose. Tell me if you'd like to read more! I'd like to know what you think. : D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a continuation from the first chapter. Don't worry, the other ones will be a bit longer. :D**

Reluctantly, I grasped his hand and he hoisted me up from the bench. "Ryan..." I said apprehensively. With a screech the spiral of doom halted leaving one couple stranded at the top. I looked at the ferris wheel even more horrorstricken than before. That was the idea I dreaded the most, being up at the peak of the ride with nothing but to stare at the tiny world below.

I squeezed Ryan's hand subconciously for comfort as the thought crossed my mind. He looked over at me and seeing that I was obviously terrified he said, "You really are scared of this." His expression was of concern and he pulled me closer trying to be comforting and put his arm around me. We moved forward in the line and I felt as if I was shrinking below the massive machine.

"Hey you guys!" Zeke called to us as he hopped off the ferris wheel. Grumbling behind him about the filthy seats and rickety ride, was the evil twin. As they approached, I was suddenly aware that I was holding Ryan's hand and was very close to him. I dropped his hand and stepped away, blushing a little and looking down at the filthy ground.

Sharpay brushed herself off and looked at the two of us. She narrowed her eyes and said, "What... were you two love birds going to go up there together?" she asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and scoffed a laugh. Linking her arms with Zeke she started strutting away, her heels clicking against the asphalt.

Sharpay looked over her shoulder and shouted as they were a little farther down the path. "Ryan, don't forget... you have to take me home!" Her usual shrill, high pitched voice had a soft touch to it. "I'll be waiting!" Sharpay sing-songed.

I glanced over at Ryan. "Oh, that's just too bad." I said sarcastically. "I won't get to ride that death trap." I said and turned to walk toward Gabriella and Taylor who were my ride.

I turned around walking backwards smiling at Ryan. I waved like a pageant winner and blew kisses dramatically. As I was lollygagging, saying 'farewell' to Ryan I bumped right into some stranger in line. I covered my mouth with my hand in surprise. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said trying to stifle my laughter. The man mumbled as he scooted away and shot me a sharp glare. I looked back over at Ryan from across the crowd and laughed at my carelessness.

"Hey." was a soft greeting from Taylor my best friend in every sense.

"Hi!" I said excitedly giving her a hug. She then gave me one of her questioning looks with an eyebrow raised as she looked over at Ryan. He had already started toward Sharpay's general direction.

"Don't tell me... You don't still like him, do you?" she asked looking at me pressuring for me to answer.

"What? No!" I said trying to be assuring. "We were just... talking."

**Ah haha. Gotta love it. Anywho, tell me what you think, please. **

_-Ali 3_


	3. Flashing Back

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter... Thanks for pointing out my mistake. xD I really did mean intolerant not 'and tolerant'. :**

**This chapter is really just to show some background between Ryan and Ashley. **

**Yep, hope you like By the way: **_Italics flashback. _

Cookies and Milk... Hmm that somehow reminded me of... Well...

Last year the drama club planned an annual winter ski trip to Breckenridge, Colorado. Me? Skiing? That is a laugh, really there was no particular reason for going. I just needed to be around my friends. All of them were going, so that would leave me all alone in boring New Mexico.

_I had gotten myself some cookies and of course... milk to go along with them. I nibbled on one slowly when a sudden holiday spirit came over me. I turned on the radio and simply basked in my being alone. After a bit of babbling from the disc jockeys the legendary "White Christmas" started to play. I sang along graciously because I'd never really seen a white Christmas... Living in Albuquerque, that never came along, and it never would._

_I stood up from the couch and stared out at the mountainous landscape. "With every Christmas card I write." I sang dragging out the last note as I traced an evergreen in the frost on the door of the balcony._

_"May your days be merry and bright!" came another joyful voice that was undoubtedly familiar. I smiled and looked over my shoulder at Ryan. He grabbed my hand and spun me around in time with the song. I giggled as I faced him and he asked with a mock low voice, "May I have this dance, Madam?" I could only smile and nod, with a cookie in my mouth._

_I grasped his left hand with my right, my remaining hand was placed on his shoulder. His barely in the middle of my back. We were in a sort of 'ballroom style' stance._

_"Why aren't you with Taylor and the rest of them?" Ryan asked as we swayed to the song._

_"I can't ski." I said simply and sounding slightly uninterested._

_"Me neither." he said and glaced out the sliding glass door. "You know, Ash..." Ryan spoke breaking the silence of just background music. I gave him a questioning look and he continued, "I'm not anything like my sister." He looked at me thoughtfully._

_"Yes, I know... /You/ can dance." I said with a joking smile._

_He laughed a little, but remained serious. "No I mean just because we're related doesn't mean..."_

_"I know." I interrupted with a soft voice hoping to be assuring. "I never... You're not like Sharpay. I know that." I paused trying to find the right way to describe him. "You're..." I looked straight at Ryan only to find his anticipating expression upon me. I wanted to finish my sentence with: caring, kind, lovable..._

_"Perfect." The word settled for a while before I realized I had said it out loud. I dropped his hand and stepped away from our dance. "Want a cookie?" I asked uneasily trying to find some miracle of a way to make Ryan forget what I had said. He hadn't said anything which made me more uneasy. I started resituating pillows and magazines until the song on the radio ended._

_"I really can't stay." was the female voice on the radio. For some unknown reason, "Baby It's Cold Outside" was my favorite wintery song._

_"You didn't let me finish my dance." Ryan said pulling me away from my organizing. This time the 'ballroom style' was replaced by my arms around his neck and his around my waist._

_"This evening has been... So very nice." I sang quietly as we swayed slowly. I knew the whole song by heart and couldn't resist singing along._

_"I'll hold your hands they're cold as ice." I giggled at Ryan who had continued the duet._

_"You know it too?" I asked him, surprised._

_"Of course." he replied softly as the song played on._

_"I ought to say no, no, no, sir." I sang barely shaking my head along with the no's._

_"You mind if I move in closer?" Ryan sang back and did so. I laid my head on his shoulder forgetting practically everything._

_"My mother will be suspicious." Our singing had slowly reduced to a whisper._

_"Your lips look delicious."_

_I lifted my head up and my eyes stopped on the clock. The end of skiing for the group had already passed, about five minutes before. I began to pull away and Ryan whispered, "You'll never let me finish, will you?"_

_Guilt tripped by his pleading look I continued swaying with him to my song. "I really can't stay..." I sang and turned to leave again looking at my feet. Ryan lifted my chin gently with a finger._

_"Oh, but baby it's cold outside." He finished the song by himself._

_Getting all caught up in his deep, meaningful eyes, I felt myself getting closer to him. My mind was screaming at me: 'Stop! It would wreck your friendship! It's just a silly crush!' My thoughts were ignored like some meaningless babble inside my head as Ryan's lips reached mine. He started to pull away, realizing what he had done and I pushed myself forward to resume, and kissed him back._

_"Hello! We're back!!" It was Sharpay's unmistakable, annoying voice. She practically echoed throughout the room. "Where...?" She turned the corner. "Ew!" she screeched. "Ryan! That's just wrong... and gross... and... ew!" she said shaking her head at him._

_Ryan rolled his eyes at Sharpay. "Can you ever just..." he started to say furiously at her, but held back. He gave me an apologetic glance and walked out of the room. "See you all later." he said quietly while leaving._

_I walked back over to the sliding back door and looked out. I took a deep breath to not explode at Sharpay. She was just... rude and obnoxious and..._

_Taylor, the reliable best friend stood next to me and rubbed my shoulder. "Go everyone!" she snapped. "Show's over!"_

_Sharpay smirked, being the last one to leave. She then turned on her heel and stalked out._

_"Ash..." she said trying to calm me down. She turned from comforting to joking. "Girl, you two are so cute together! But I thought you guys were just... friendly." she said and nudged me._

_I laughed and smiled at Taylor. I touched my lips recalling the kiss and told her what had happened. We giggled and after a while of that she said, "We need some popcorn and ice cream..." She nodded and looked through the drawers of things. "I bet they have some sort of chick flick here."_

_Laughing I sat down on the couch and sighed._

I had done it. Completely fallen for Ryan. That was what I had wanted to realize all along, but instead, for all these years, I had listened to my scolding mind. Ryan Evans! The sidekick for Sharpay, the most frozen tundra of a person I had ever met in my life. But... I never gave him a chance because of that. Because of /her/.

**Again, tell me what you think. I won't continue if I don't know that all y'all like it. I love hearing feedback, and feel free to throw any ideas you have for me. I have a bit of a plot next, but after that I'm way open to suggestions. Luv you all!**

**-Ali x3**


	4. Breckenridge Again

**Well, here's the next chapter... I have to go for the long weekend, but I'll be back maybe around Tuesday. /If/ you all like it. I won't know if you don't tell me. **

I had a few things, okay only one thing on my mind...

But he occupied my mind as if he was a million different things.

It was a bit early for anyone to be at school. So I lollygagged, naturally. I reached my locker in the quiet hallway of East High. Being winter, it was chilly, so I tried to warm myself up as I hung my jacket on the hook in my locker. Playing with my curled hair, I scanned my belongings to double check their order.

"You're here early." The voice made me jump and squeak a little. My heart's pace quickened.

"Do you always have to pop out of nowhere?" I asked, gaining my composure. I closed my locker and looked over at him.

Ryan laughed softly. "Well, I don't mean to scare you." he said leaning against the lockers next to mine.

"What are you here so early for?" I asked curious, as always.

"Well, Sharpay and I were supposed to be here for drama club stuff..." he said looking at his feet. "But, she decided not to show, needing beauty sleep or something." Ryan glanced up at me.

"So she just lets you go alone?" I asked. "Well, that hardly seems fair."

Ryan shrugged. "Nothing is really fair with Sharpay. It's a 'my way or the highway' sort of deal."

I nodded and started walking down the hall aimlessly. There was time to kill and nothing to say. But, apparently, a few things to think.

"Are you ok... Ash?" Ryan asked me as we walked a little in silence.

"Huh? Oh... I'm fine." I managed, after being thrown from my thoughts. "I just... have a huge test today." I said, lying.

"Uh huh." Ryan said, not convinced. "What's really going on in that head of yours?" he asked looking over at me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. "Just thinking." I finally said, simply.

"Fine, I give up." Ryan said giving in to my stubbornness. We walked for a bit more in the awkward silence.

"Ryan!" Sharpay's unmistakable whine came from around the corner. I nodded as if saying 'Of course'. I went to turn, in the opposite direction of the two. "See you later." I said with a small, pathetic wave to Ryan.

Sharpay looked from me to him. Although, I was already halfway down the hall. "All alone with her in a deserted hallway? I'm beginning to think you left me at home for a date with 'Ashley'..." She said my name with a dreamy voice to Ryan.

He just shook his head at her. "Just, give it a rest Sharpay." he said quietly, coldly. He walked away and before she could blow up on him, the bell rang.

They headed to homeroom, which was in the drama classroom. I had the same class, and at the moment, I was dreading it. Taking as long as I could, I entered the room with my backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Good Morning." Mrs. Darbus called to me from her position at the front of the classroom. It was funny how Mrs. Darbus insisted on practically yelling at you, when she was only a few feet away. The thought made me smirk a little as I found my seat somewhere in the middle of the room.

I sat next to Taylor, who was already there early, as usual. Taylor greeted me with a smile and I jumped almost literally out of my seat when the final bell rang.

"Somebody's skittish today." Taylor looked at me inquiringly.

"No, I'm skittish all the time." I said unconvincingly.

Mrs. Darbus finished talking with a mousy little person and projected clearly to the whole class. "Well! My lovely pupils..." she began airily. "As you know, the annual ski trip is being hosted tomorrow."

She paused for a bit of giggling and whispering. Taylor nudged me smirking knowingly. I couldn't help but smile remembering back to last year.

"Anyway!" Mrs. Darbus continued loudly. "Be prepared for that here tomorrow bright and early. Bags and possessions, don't forget anything." She looked around at us. "That is all." She 'dismissed' us from her lecture.

She usually wanted us to have a 'study hall' in the morning. Like that was going to happen.

I turned in my chair to face Taylor. "So..." she said eagerly.

"What?" I asked acting totally clueless.

"You know..." she said with her mischievous smile. She jerked her head in Ryan and Sharpay's direction.

"Yeah, I hate Sharpay... and?" I said simply, avoiding her soon to be asked question.

"Oh, stop!" she said pushing me.

I rolled my eyes, giving in. "What about him?" I asked innocently.

"He's looking over here... And it's not at me." she said looking over my shoulder at them. I didn't turn around to see, but inside I smiled.

"Aw, come on." Taylor said nudging me again. "I think it's cute."

I laughed at her acting this way. "You're hilarious." I said looking at Taylor.

"Fine, if you're not staying in like last time... Are you actually going to go skiing?" she wondered.

I scoffed a laugh. "Only if I have a good teacher." I said unsurely.

"You know I heard they have couples' classes." she said teasingly.

I laughed sarcastically and picked my bag up from the floor as the bell rang, ending homeroom.

Still angry at Ryan, Sharpay stormed out of the room, insisting she leave first. Taylor and I rolled our eyes in unison.

Taylor had to go quickly due to her class being on the opposite side of the school. "See you later." she said with a smile. Leaning closer to me she whispered. "Mr. Evans at twelve o'clock."

"Would you get out of here?" I asked pushing her out the door, laughing softly.

Pushing my hair behind an ear, I resumed gathering my things, trying to ignore Ryan. He was talking to Mrs. Darbus. Something drama related, surely. I walked out of the room slowly. Part of me wanted to talk to him, the other part didn't. I didn't know what I wanted.

"Excited for the trip tomorrow?" I turned around and smiled at him.

"Don't you ever say hello anymore?" He laughed. "Yeah, I've always loved the ski trip. Minus the skiing." I answered him, shrugging.

"Me too." he said simply. First period drama class was starting to arrive, so we got out of their way. Ryan shifted his bag and said, "Well, I better get going... But..." He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Save a seat for me on the bus."

My heart fluttered being so close to him, and it nearly did a backflip when Ryan kissed my cheek. Only about a centimeter from my lips. I watched him leave down the hall with a grin on my face. The freshman drama kids stared at me. I ignored them, walking slowly, and distracted to History.

_Next Day..._

"To Breckenridge!" the class cheered as everyone sat around waiting, giggling, and hyper. I had just entered the drama room and soon found Taylor over the mounds of suitcases. I plopped my bag down and gave her a hug.

"Got everything you need in there?" she asked skeptically looking at my duffle bag.

I laughed. "Yes Taylor, it's only for a weekend." I said looking at her 3, slightly smaller bags.

"True, but I had to make sure I've got all the necessities." She said.

I laughed and looked up hearing the sound of a selfish whine. It could only be Sharpay Evans. Ryan entered the drama room dragging in all of her bags. Panting, he dropped them with a 'thud'.

"Next time, pack lighter... and carry your own junk." Ryan said heading back out of the room for his own bag.

At that, Mrs. Darbus clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright! Now..." she began after satisfied that everyone was watching and listening. "There will be 3 chaperones, one for each cabin. Myself, Mr. Johnson, the choir teacher, and Coach Bolton, who most /graciously/ volunteered."

Obviously, Mrs. Darbus didn't care less about all of this and just wanted to get a move on. "Anyway, you know the cabin drill and don't do anything fishy..." she said peering at us above her glasses. "Boy, girl bus order as usual!" she shouted above the groans.

This didn't phase me much because I usually sat by some dork and just managed to sit behind Taylor to chat freely with her. I proceeded to carry my bag and one of Taylor's to make it even between us both.

The line of students filled the hall and moved toward the doors to outside. The bus driver shooed us off to throw our bags in the luggage compartment and get on with our seat partner.

Taylor grabbed Chad Danforth out of the crowd. "Just listen." she said as he started to protest. "Now, you arrogant basketball robot, I'm only going to suggest you sit with me because I don't want to be stuck with Larry." she said indicating a nerdy boy in the back.

"He /is/ in the scholastic decathlon..." he said mockingly. She rolled her eyes and dragged him toward the bus driver.

I laughed watching the two and felt a hand slip into mine. Ryan had yet again caught me off guard. "Hello." he said simply leading me through the crowd. "Ready, partner?" he asked as we approached the bus driver.

"Of course." I said glancing over my shoulder at Sharpay. She had Larry breathing heavily next to her. I felt bad for a split second but quickly forgot about my guilt.

"Go ahead." The grungy driver grumbled as he marked us off the list.

I found the seat behind Taylor and she watched me curiously. Sitting down, she gave me a look that said, 'Ooh...' as Ryan slipped into the seat next to me. I nodded to her look with a huge smile on my face.

"You can't deny it now..." she said in a low, sing-song voice, leaning over the seat.

Sharpay was the last to board the bus. She sat in the front seat scooting as far away as she could from the clearly thrilled Larry. The bus doors closed with a hiss and the noise on the bus was obnoxious.

I yawned, suddenly feeling the long trip ahead of us. "I'm tired" I stated blinking the yawn's remains away.

Ryan nodded noticing it in me. "Well, you can sleep." he said and watched as I leaned against the window.

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "You're more comfortable." I said looking up at him innocently.

He brushed the hair out of my eyes and smiled at me. "I'm glad that I'm good for something." he said letting me use him as a pillow.

(_Asleep_)

Chad: Wake her up... We're almost there.

Taylor: _hits his arm_ She can sleep if she wants to.

Ryan: _whispers_ Hey, Ash... We're almost there.

Chad: Aw, come on... She's not going to wake up that way. You gotta be loud!

Taylor: _glare_ Shut up. Why do you have to be so rude?

Chad: Why do you have to be so snobby?

Ryan: Why do the two of you have to act like an old married couple?

Taylor: _looks out the window arms crossed_

Chad: Well, Prince Charming... Wake her with a kiss. _sarcasm_

Taylor: _urges him_ I'm sure she'd wake up then.

Ryan: No... She'll wake up when she wakes up.

Taylor: _sighs_ I thought he'd do it...

Chad: Shows how smart you really are.

Taylor: _fuming_ You know what...

"Guys, quit acting like a married couple." I mumbled, opening my eyes and sitting up straight.

Ryan laughed and gave them an 'I told you so' look.

"See? I told you being loud would wake her up." Chad said proudly.

"Maybe being ignorant woke her up." Taylor shot back.

"Wait, what?" Chad asked cluelessly.

"Exactly." Taylor turned to me. "Sleep well?" she asked and glanced at Ryan smirking.

"Yes, I did sleep well." I said smiling. I had slept the whole driving portion. Awake at the rest stops. "With exception of the bickering." I said looking at Taylor. I looked out the window again. "We're not almost there..." I said remembering the route from previous years.

Chad spoke up, "I'm thinking... 5 minutes." he said with a nod.

"But, then again, Chad thought that the first traffic light was halfway." Taylor said glancing at him. He ignored her and put in his headphones, bopping to the music. Deaf to our words.

I settled back on Ryan's shoulder. "Going back to sleep?" he asked.

"No, I just like it here." I replied with a smile.

"Okay," he said quietly and leaned his head on mine.

"Aw... Ooh ooh! That is such a Kodak moment." she said and turned to Chad poking him frantically.

Chad looked at her like she was crazy. "Nevermind." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Neanderthals don't carry around cameras." She sat back in her seat watching the scenery pass.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a lively seat partner." I said.

Ryan laughed. "You were tired. No need to appologize."

"Well, I like this seating arrangement better than last year's..." I said practically shuddering.

"Sharpay's not much better. And Larry's not that bad..." We looked over at him next to Sharpay, picking his nose.

"Ew! That's wrong on so many levels." I said completely grossed out.

"Okay... He's that bad." Ryan admitted with a laugh.

Taylor turned around in her seat. "We actually /are/ almost there!" she said excitedly, pointing ahead. "I can almost see it!"

**Tell me what you think. I read all the reviews you send and love getting them. I'm way open to suggestions. Luv you all!**

**-Ali x3**


	5. Finally Arrived

**Yep, I'm updating just as I said I would. There might be a bit of a delay for the next chapter, for my notebook of ideas is missing. DUN DUN DUN! Haha, anyway hang in there, and I'll continue. .**

The bus screeched to a halt and the students started piling out, a little disoriented. We were all eager to get out and let some energy out. The whole class was chatting madly and heading toward the lodge.

I caught up with Taylor, waving to Ryan quickly. We grabbed our bags and she smirked at me. "Tell me." she said out of the blue.

"Huh?" I replied numbly, almost startled by how she was so abrupt.

"Come on. Are you two... together yet?" she asked as she moved as she moved out of the way of someone getting their bags.

"What? No! I mean... w-we just... um." I stammered not knowing what it was I wanted to say.

Taylor gave me a look that said, 'Yeah, sure.' I rolled my eyes at her, started to walk away. She followed pressing on the subject. "Well, you obviously like each other." she said simply.

"And in your own little way, so do you and Chad." I shot back smirking.

She stopped walking for a second and caught back up with me. "What? No! I mean... W-we just... um. Now, don't you try and turn this conversation onto me!" she said wagging her finger at me.

I laughed a little, knowing very well that she liked Chad. "You two are so flirty with each other. It wouldn't be as weird if you... I don't know..." she said not looking at me.

I shrugged as if it didn't matter to me. "All in good fun." I said and shrugged again.

"Oh, now she full blown denies it." Taylor said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Here's ours." I said stopping in front of a door that was already open. That was a good thing, because, caught in our conversation, Taylor and I didn't get our key. In Breckenridge, our class had raised money enough for 6 cabins there. One for the chaperones, and five for the students. In each cabin, there was allowed to be between six to eight people in them. Rooming up with a partner in one of the 3 or 4 rooms in the cabin. There was usually a main room, or living room really. That was connected to a mini kitchen, full equipped with snack foods that could maybe last for the weekend. But, with Chad there... who knows how long it would last.

This year, Troy and Gabriella had not come... some 'sickness' or something. So that left a room empty in our usual cabin. So, Sharpay demanded to have her own room, as well as Ryan, by default. Taylor and I shared a room, and Chad and Zeke roomed together. The pairs were switched around a little, because of the loss of Gabriella and Troy.

"Took you long enough..." We were greeted by Chad, most humbly. Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan and himself were all in the 'living room' ready to go to the welcoming dinner downstairs.

"Thanks Chad, glad to know the only thing on your mind is food." Taylor snapped, leading the way to our room. The only one not taken already. I dropped my bag on a bed, and Taylor plopped hers on the other.

"Go ahead, I'll be right there.' I said to Taylor. I wasn't really hungry yet.

"Are you sure?" she inquired, to which I nodded. She headed out to the others.

I dug through my bag for my iPod. I couldn't live without my music so I packed it freshly charged. Setting it to 'shuffle', I refolded my clothes that I had strewn across the bed. I smiled at the song that played and turned it up a little.

"You're the kind of friend who always bends, when I'm broken. Like remember when. You took my heart and put it back together again." I sang along, bopping my head to the beat and putting a shirt back in my bag. Skipping to the chorus, I stood up walking back and forth in rhythm with the song.

"You're it. You're the ultimate it's automatic, I'm sure of it. No lie, so don't even try to tell me that you're not the guy. 'Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you. But you're it. You're the ultimate you."

"You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine. You took my heart and put it back together again." "You're the kind of guy who blows my mind, but now it's my turn. You've been right in front of me, everything I need. Why didn't I see?"

I turned around to reach some jeans I flung onto the floor. I turned the volume down on my music upon suddenly coming across Ryan in the doorway. I shook my head at him, faking disappointment.

He laughed and said, "No, no. Continue... I don't want to interrupt."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm sure watching me prance around like a fool was highly amusing, but I'm not going to satisfy you with that." I turned back around, this time just stuffing my jeans in my bag hastily.

I did, however, change the song on my iPod. I shook my head at it as if it was playing games with me. "L is for the way you..." came through the headphones. I switched the song again, "Does that make me crazy? Probably..." This time, I just sang that one line of the song before changing the song again.

Ryan smiled at me and leaned against the door frame, silent. The next song was my favorite to sing, but usually... without an audience. I picked up singing with it, not being able to resist after listening for a moment, forgetting about Ryan's presence

"Some people need three dozen roooses. And that's the only way to prove you love them. Hand me the world on silver platter and what good would it be? With no one to share. With no one who truly cares for me."

"Some people want it all. But I don't want nothing at all. If ain't you baby. If I ain't got you baby. Some people want diamond rings. Some just want everything. But everything means nothing if I ain't got you..." I lingered on the last note quietly.

I looked over my shoulder, hearing Ryan clapping. He smiled, "I always liked your voice." he said thoughtfully. "Well, before you surprisingly serenaded me... I was going to tell you that we're go to the get-together now."

I looked at him confused, "I thought you all left already..." I said hoping he'd explain why they didn't.

"Well Chad thought that..." Ryan began, then shook his head. "Nevermind... you don't want to know. It's a very long story."

I nodded and quickly put the last of my things away, including my iPod.

"So, you coming?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, coming..." I replied following him out the door.

The rest of the group were 'waiting' about two feet from the door. In the hallway. They all acted obviously casual and magically struck up a conversation as we approached.

"Oh, hi!" Taylor said.

"Slowpoke." Chad added, mumbling. Taylor elbowed him with a glare.

"Ready?" she asked 'innocently'.

"Man, Ash... You've got a pretty good voice." Zeke stated looking at me.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about... Zeke? You've never heard her before..." she said with a fakely exaggerated smile.

Sharpay scoffed, impatiently. "Oh, stop. She knows already. Give it a rest."

Taylor sighed, "Well, anyway."

"Can we leave yet?" Chad asked impatiently.

I laughed and nodded opening the door, letting everyone go before me. Taylor waited for me and said in a low voice, "Nice song choices..." she said smirking. I laughed at her and shook my head.

**Yeah, that was kind of a pointless chapter... But I wrote it when I was (obviously) listening to my iPod. Songs were: "Ultimate" Lindsay Lohan, "L-O-V-E" Nat King Cole, "Crazy" Gnarls Barkley, "If I Ain't Got You" Alicia Keys.**

**I promise the next few chapters it'll be a bit more interesting... hopefully. xD I read all the reviews you send and love getting them. I'm way open to suggestions. Luv you all!**

**-Ali x3**


	6. Skiing

**Well, it took me longer this time, but only because I'm writing upcoming chapters... Not typed yet though. Yes, I do it 'old school'. Haha, alright well enjoy! Part 2-ish thing coming afterward.**

Everyone has to go?" I asked watching a chunk of my hair go through the straightener.

Taylor nodded, still half asleep. "Yeah, they don't want to split everyone up without a chaperone."

"Why can't one of the chaperones stay?" I asked pouting. "I mean, I can't even ski!"

Taylor shrugged, "Neither can some other people... But they're going to have to take a class or something." she explained in mid-yawn.

I made a face. "I hate mornings." I stated yawning as well.

Finally after a stuffy bus ride, we arrived at the ski place. I was a bit more perky than earlier from my usual nap on the bus. The crowd split in two. A little more than half heading off to rent skis, and the rest... to the beginners course.

Out of all the people I knew well, there was only Ryan coming to the class. I spotted him, but didn't say anything. They gave each of us some skis and started with the basics.

"First, you strap them on like this!" A gruff, middle-aged man shouted at us all from the front.

Circling around the 'class' was his son, I assumed. The assistant-coach-something-or-other. I raised my so he would help me see what the problem was. Passing by me then reverting back, he looked over my ski.

"Is this right?" I asked a little frustrated.

He shook his head. "No it's more like this..." he said fixing the laces and strapping the ski up for me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I said holding his gaze for a moment.

The teacher at the front had kept going and I was totally lost by now. I tried to catch up by glancing at the people next to me, but it was no use. He'd already moved on to the poles.

I stuck my hand up again, soon aided by the helper. "Thanks again, um... Jack." I said finding a name tag.

"You're very welcome again..." he looked at me, anticipating me to finish his sentence with my own name. I mirrored his inquiring expression, leaving him in suspense.

The instructor had become quiet, followed by an exaggerated clearing of the throat. This was apparently directed toward us, because the rest of the class looked at us irritably. He resumed droning on after a quick glare.

Jack stood behind me and put his hands over mine to resituate how I was holding the poles. I couldn't help but glance over at Ryan, who quickly looked back to the front.

Jack let go of my hands. "Just like that." he said with a small smile. As he turned to walk away, I let the poles slip apart.

"Like this?" I asked innocently. Jack turned back around and shook his head with a smile and repositioned me gently.

After the basics were covered they shoved us out on the bunny run. I couldn't help but laugh at the term, but I headed out anyway, reluctantly. I fell a few times, cracking up each time I hit the powdery snow. I was bored, so I... fell again only this time a little less accidentally.

Exactly what I had planned had happened when Jack calmly made his way over offering me a hand. After heaving me up from the ground he regarded me thoughtfully. I looked down and shifted uncomfortably in his gaze.

"I still don't have the pleasure of knowing your name..." He broke the silence.

"The pleasure?"

"Well, yeah, I mean you know mine, isn't it a fair trade?"

I shrugged swaying a little from side to side absentmindedly. "You didn't offer me yours." I began, smirking. "I just happened to stumble upon your name tag." I grinned proudly and lightly touched where the crinkled sticker was.

He laughed, just in time for the instructor to bellow our dismissal. "Hold on." he said and after looking at him clearly confused, he put my arms around his waist.

I giggled as he trudged through the snow, pulling me along on the skis. We made it to the benches and he knelt down, helping me untie them.

"Well I guess I'll never know..." Jack sighed dramatically, going back to the subject of identities. He pouted, letting me finish my own skis.

Glancing over his shoulder I spotted Ryan. I quickly looked back to Jack and leaned close to him. "It's Ashley." I whispered in his ear and turn to head out the lodge before he could say anything else.

**I read all the reviews you send and love getting them. I'm way open to suggestions. Luv you all!**

**-Ali x3**


	7. Skiing Part 2ish

**Well, um, I don't have too much to say about this chapter... Guess you'll find out. **

Hot chocolate was on my mind and apparently everyone else's. When I pushed the door open to the cafe in the lodge a burst of warm air hit my face. I was relieved, feeling so cold from skiing. I noticed all my roommates had gathered at a table.

Focused on them, and lost in my thoughts, I collided with a being just as oblivious as myself.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed with a polite smile and made sure they were alright. After a quick glance I offered a wave.

"Hey." I greeted him smiling. Inevitably, it was Jack. "I didn't know you were staying here." I said raising my eyebrows curiously.

Jack nodded, "Well I think it might be the closest lodge to these slopes." he said simply. "Unless I roomed with the abominable snowman."

I laughed exaggeratedly pushing him slightly as I did so. "What cabin are you in?" I asked after gaining some control over myself.

He paused considering and finally answered "Three."

"We're all in five." I said nonchalantly jerking my head toward the table they were sitting at.

"I guess, since we're just across the way, I might see you around sometime." Jack said with a sly wink.

"Yeah, sometime..." I replied smiling, yet distracted a little. I waggled my fingers in a wave as he walked away. Turning back around, I headed toward the gang's table. I bit my lip in thought, he made me get a weird feeling in my stomach, which I ignored for now. I sat next to Taylor, who was watching Jack leave.

"Nice you could join us," she said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yeah, took you long enough." Chad piped in.

"Don't tell me that you all waited for me." I said looking around at each of them.

"Nope, I just like pulling your leg." Chad replied proudly with a quick sip of his hot chocolate.

"So..." I said cringing as I did so. Of course, the awkward silence settled in. I swear, if silence could be directed at someone, right now it would've been aimed directly at me. "How was your ski run... or what ever you call it." I asked with a forced lighthearted chuckle.

Sharpay looked up from her latte suddenly, joining in the conversation. "Ugh! If I have to fall anymore, I think I'll scream!" she huffed crossing her arms. The rest of us stared at her for a moment.

"Did you break a nail?" Zeke and Chad asked at the same time in their best baby voice. They roared with laughter and slapped hands triumphantly.

Sharpay scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course not, that's so cliché!" she replied inspecting her nails just in case. "Well, it looked like _you_ had a good time." Sharpay directed toward me, with a smirk eager to change the subject.

I suppressed my smile, which was surprisingly easy to do. I shrugged instead, "Yeah, I guess learning was fun." I said pretending to be indifferent.

"I bet it was." Ryan spoke all of a sudden, with a twinge of bitterness in his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I retorted defensively.

"Oh, I thought you said 'flirting was fun'." Ryan shot back, looking straight at the table. He glanced up at me briefly, before returning his gaze to his drink.

"Excuse me? I was _not _flirting. And why should you care anyway?" I asked now clearly irritated.

"I'm going back to the cabin." he said quietly standing up from his spot at the table. He made his way through the crowd to leave the cafe.

"Somebody's jealous..." Sharpay sing-songed, inspecting her nails casually. Chad and Zeke snickered but stopped abruptly when I shot them a glare. Taylor cleared her throat when the dreaded, awkward silence arose.

I sighed frustrated and stood up. "I'm not thirsty anymore." I muttered leaving the cafe.

I pushed past the people blocking the entrance and pulled my jacket closer to me as the cold air outside hit me. I ran my fingers through my hair and shivered refusing to go inside. I was warm-blooded, hardly a snow bird. I grew up in New Mexico, so I would never get used to this cold climate. I looked up at the sky only to find tiny snowflakes falling down. I spotted Ryan just up ahead, but decided to leave him alone. I was sure that I was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment. He turned in my direction, and I pretended not to see him. A difficult task.

None other than Jack came up behind me and scared me half to death. "I love the snow." he said putting an arm around me. I forced a smile, but couldn't really complain because he was warming me up significantly.

"Me too..." I replied lamely, mentally kicking myself afterward. I let him pull me just a bit closer. I glanced at where Ryan had been. He was still there.

Jack inched closer to me, only inches away from me. "Jack..." I began, looking over at him. He raised his eyebrows curiously, permitted me to continue. Our faces were unbelievably close when I turned to face him, so I looked back in front of me.

"I uh..." I trailed off taking his arm off my shoulders. "I have a boyfriend." The lie spilled out of my mouth.

"Oh really?" Jack asked cocking an eyebrow. I sensed he didn't believe me. Now, for something to make him believe me more.

"Yes. I do." I said nodding stepping away from him as he tried to be close once again. "He's right over there." I blurted looking in Ryan's direction, but not daring to point. I scolded myself inside my mind. I was confused as to why I had said something so untrue. Yes, it was most definitely untrue.

"Him?" Jack scoffed with an arrogant smirk. I shook my thoughts away to process what Jack was implying, leaving me staring at him for a minute.

I stepped away from him again looking at him with slight disgust. "Yeah... and?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

Jack shrugged, "Well, you can do much better. I mean..." He looked down at himself wiggling his eyebrows with one of his playful winks.

I stared at him, mouth open. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked accusingly. For being annoyed with Ryan, it was the last thing that I would've predicted. To transfer the feeling to Jack, whom I just met. On top of it all, to be defending Ryan as my 'boyfriend'.

Jack shook his head with that repulsive smirk on his face, as if implying that I was too naive to understand. I shook my head as well, but mostly at myself for not realizing what a jerk Jack was.

I started clapping slowly in a fake applause. "You should be proud of yourself. You just delivered a fantastic performance of a decent person. It was so believable..." I said pretending to be in awe of his presence. "Had me fooled." I muttered, wiping off the fake expression to a disappointed frown. I walked off toward the cabin shaking my head absently in my rambling thoughts. They seemed to drown out any of my surroundings.

**We'll see what happens... Dun dun dun! D**

**I read all the reviews you send and love getting them. I'm way open to suggestions. Luv you all!**

**-Ali x3**


	8. In the Morning

Early in the morning a bit before 6 o'clock, I awoke stepping quietly out of the room to not wake Taylor. I never got up this early especially if I didn't have to. Practically half asleep, I trudged to the living room/kitchen. I was too fresh from my sleep to think about food, so I just plopped onto the couch trying to keep my heavy eyelids open. I curled up with my head on the arm of the couch leaving one cushion free. Fighting to stay awake, I lost the battle.

I woke up, assuming it was not too long after and sat up on the couch. I felt a bit more hunger, not any less exhausted so I stepped past the border where the living room met the kitchen. Still disoriented and distraught, I yawned closing my eyes.

"Ash, maybe you should go back to bed..." Ryan said simply from behind the fridge door. I jumped when he spoke, clearly surprised that I was not the only one up this early.

"One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack." I said frowning. I grabbed a bagel and dropped it into the toaster, leaning on the counter in an uncomfortable silence. The toaster popped making me jump with a small gasp.

Ryan leaned on the counter opposite me and held a bowl of cereal, which he pushed around in the milk with his spoon. "Didn't sleep last night?" he inquired casually glancing up from his bowl.

I shrugged adding cream cheese to my bagel, I guess not." I replied rather flatly with yet another yawn. Ryan nodded setting his bowl in the sink. I walked out to the couch and set my bagel plate on the end table.

A long pause and a sigh passed in the silence and Ryan came up behind me. "Ash, go back to bed." He suggested gripping my shoulders. I felt myself relax beneath his hands, but tensed up remembering what I was going to tell him. _Jack_... But I figured a little procrastination wouldn't hurt, right?

"Yeah, I think I will,"I said distractedly moving his hands. Then, spotting my half-eaten bagel I reached for the plate with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll get it. You go to bed." Ryan said snatching the plate from off the table before I could. I shook my head at him and headed down the hallway, feeling sort of cowardly.

As I entered our room, Taylor practically jumped on me, "Did you talk to him?"she asked suspiciously.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms just as well.

"Do I have to do it for you?"

"Be my guest," I joked rolling my eyes and heading for the desired bed. She got up her own bed and went for the door walking out. I smacked my forehead and collapsed on my bed, too tired to bother with Taylor's nosiness. After a moment of wallowing, I stood up and cracked the door open to listen. My curiosity had gotten the best of me.

With Taylor and Ryan

"Eat something this morning?" Taylor asked with a bounce in her step and a suspiciously sweet smile on her face. '_Wow, she isn't very good at being nonchalant_.'

"Yep, Fruit Loops," Ryan replied indifferently, obviously clueless to her strange way of hinting.

Taylor rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh. She opened the fridge, "Ha! Found my breakfast."

Ryan looked at what Taylor had pulled out of the back of the shelf. "Put that back, yogurt isn't breakfast," he said shaking his head.

"Sure it is! There's fruit, dairy...Sounds good to me," she said with a shrug opening the foil top.

"My Fruit Loops have fruit and dairy too." Ryan said smirking with a small laugh at his joke.

Taylor rolled her eyes looking at Ryan like he was crazy, "And a massive amount of sugar," she retorted nodding her head at her own fact with a bite of her yogurt.

Ryan chuckled a little and Taylor looked at him intently before going back to her yogurt.

Ashley

At this point, I gave up on listening, so I did go back to sleep like I had intended. I laid down in my bed and turned from side to side before settling in. I nuzzled the pillow and easily drifted off the sleep.

Taylor and Ryan

"Did Ashley finally go back to bed?" Ryan asked. Taylor smiled and nodded looking down the hall.

Ryan nodded as well, "Good, she needed some more sleep..." his voice trailed off. Taylor narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "What?" Ryan asked innocently.

"You are jealous," she stated with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"What? I am not! Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Jealous of what?" Ryan stammered defensively. Taylor laughed quietly to herself.

Ryan crossed his arms looking away from Taylor. "She can do whatever she wants..." Ryan broke the silence in a stubborn tone of voice.

Taylor jumped up and down, "Ha!" she exclaimed. "You admit it. You know what I was talking about!" She took a bite of her yogurt smiling widely.

Ryan sighed, defeated and strode out of the 'kitchen'. He headed down the hallway where Taylor watched him from her spot. She put her yogurt container on the counter and stepped behind Ryan. He poked his head in Taylor and Ashley's room. Ashley was sprawled out on her bed deep in sleep already. He chuckled quietly at the sight.

Taylor smiled, "You are so made for each other!" she squealed making Ryan jump a little as she made her presence clear. Ryan looked away and closed the door with a solemn look on his face.

Taylor sighed and leaned against the wall. "How do you know she's not _trying_ to make you jealous..?" Ryan just shook his head hopelessly.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Girls do stupid things... For a guy," she said simply heading back to her yogurt that was calling her name. Ryan stared at the wall where Taylor was standing. A moment later, he followed Taylor's path hoping for some sort of explanation to her comment.

Ashley

Hearing a few voices outside the door, I started to slowly stir. Yawning, I got up and opened the door with an accidental 'bang'. I cringed at the loud noise.

Taylor and Ryan

Ryan turned toward the sound of the door, quickly looking back away. As Ashley slowly came down the hallway, he looked at Taylor who was standing next to him. Rashly deciding on the last second in his mind, he pulled Taylor to him, kissing her.

Ashley

I looked up from my shuffling feet only to see an embrace between Ryan and Taylor. I opened my mouth to say something, and turned around heading to the bathroom_. 'Maybe, they didn't see me and I can just pretend I wasn't here... Or wasn't seen.'_

Taylor and Ryan

Taylor pushed Ryan away and cringed a little. Looking over his shoulder she spotted Ashley running off. "Ryan, what in the world?" she scoffed. "Apparently, guys do even stupider things..." she muttered.

Ashley

"Ashley, hun... Come on out I really can explain... Well, not really, but I just would rather not talk to you through the door." Taylor pleaded as she knocked lightly on the door.

I rolled my eyes which were now welling up with tears. '_Now I'm crying over him_?' I angrily wiped the tears away. "Go away Taylor!" I said in as sharp a tone as I could muster and sat on the floor with my back against the door.

Silence.

Success.

I sniffled and grabbed a roll of toilet paper, my temporary tissues. '_Smart Ashley... What a fun place to lock yourself up_.' I pulled my feet closer toward me, my knees bent. I laid my head on my knees and bit my lip as another confusing tear rolled down my cheek.


	9. So Much Confusion!

**Wow, I didn't realize that I didn't open up the last chapter with anything. Or close it with some chatter either. Well, I guess I saved you from a bit of my nonsense babble. I'm sorry it's taking me so long! I really am sorry. I just haven't been able to type anything for a while. At least anything that wasn't school work. But, I do have many chapters already written out... But, just not typed. xD Anyway, here's the next chappie. Enjoy darlings!**

Sharpay sipped coffee that matched her own mood: bitter and cold. She scowled at anyone that crossed her path. Taylor sat in a folding chair next to the bathroom. She held her head in her hands. Zeke and Chad watched the girls confused as to why everyone was either grumpy or quiet just because of the bathroom. Ryan was pacing by the sliding glass door.

"That's it!" Sharpay screeched, slamming her coffee mug on the table. "I _need_ the bathroom!" She strutted down the hallway and stopped abruptly in front of the entrance to the bathroom. She hammered on the door in spite of the soft, reassuring words from Taylor. "Ashley Harrison, get out of there right now! I'm hideous!" she yelled groaning in her spoiled way.

Taylor sighed and shifted in her chair, nervous and guilty. After all, she partly caused the dilemma. Well, at least that's what Ashley thought. Sharpay scoffed loudly and glared at Taylor and anyone else she could hit. Zeke backed away a little seeming a little defeated.

Sharpay sighed and turned to Ryan. "Lure her out or something!" she exclaimed crossing her arms. Obviously, she was convinced that Ryan could be used as some sort of juicy steak dangling in front of a vicious tiger.

Ryan shook his head solemnly, "I'm pretty sure I won't be able to get her out of there..." Obviously, Sharpay was wrong.

"Why? What did you do?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. She stared him down, suspiciously and nosy as always.

Taylor looked down at the floor in an attempt to be ignoring the conversation in front of her. This was a mistake when Sharpay, the living breathing lie detector, was standing closely.

"Nothing..." Ryan replied finally. This was also a mistake. He had given a predictable answer and one that perked Sharpay's snooping senses.

Ashley's POV

I stood up, a little wobbly and outstretched my arms. I was stiff from sitting curled up in the bathroom and rarely managing to sleep. After a long debate with my mind, I decided to reach out for the doorknob and turn it slowly. I smiled weakly at Sharpay whom I had anticipated would start yelling at me. I was startled when she squealed with excitement and pranced through the door. I stood there bewildered a bit by her reaction then eventually proceeded to the living room.

I waved hello to everyone silently as if I hadn't just locked myself in the bathroom for hours. After a few blank stares from Chad and Zeke, I turned around to get myself ready for the day. I opened the door to my room and yelped as Taylor followed me in.

"Ashley... Stop," she said looking me in the eye. .

I broke eye contact by staring at my feet. "Stop what?" I asked quietly, leaving my smile behind.

"Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about! Let me talk to you please?" she said walking in front of me as I stepped away to dig through my luggage. I found this funny about Taylor. She always had to ask to talk to you about something, then she would. Really, if it was that important... Why not just say it right then?

"There's nothing to talk about," I said, snatching the first outfit I could pick out.

"Yes there is! I didn't..."

I cut her off by slamming the door. I walked away, barely hearing the end of Taylor's sentence. I grabbed my jean jacket and went into the bathroom to the disappointment of Zeke.

"Ashley... Haven't you been in there enough?" he asked meekly and sighed. I ignored him and changed quickly, opening the door without a word. Wiping away some newly found tears, I headed to the main lobby.

I tried to sustain my tears that just kept flowing. I opened the door to the lobby where chatting students were scattered about. I just wanted to get away from my own cabin and anyone in it. I sat down i one of those uncomfortable hotel chairs. The ones that were probably intended as decoration. Taking a deep breath, I leaned back in the hard armchair and buried my face in my hands to think a little.

'_Maybe it could be a misunderstanding... But I saw what I saw! What could be misunderstood? "Oh, oops I fell and landed on the lips...'_

I felt a hand gently placed on my shoulder. "Aw, now don't tell me that some guy broke your heart..."

I tilted my head a little to take in the face through my tear-filled eyes. I rolled my eyes, seeing the look on Jack's face. He looked almost amused, which disgusted me. I remained quiet and shifted in the chair to avert my eyes from his gaze.

"Tell me. I want to know," he said kneeling down and resting his chin on the arm of the leather chair I was in.

I shook my head keeping away from eye contact. Pure cold shoulder. "You don't care about me or my stupid problems," I said turning away.

"Sure I do. I don't like seeing pretty girls cry."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy response and sighed looking at him reproachfully. I sat up a bit more normally in the chair. "Just girly mood swings," I mumbled coldly, trying desperately to keep up my frigid attitude toward Jack. I wanted to scream at him to go away. I'd show him my girl mood swings. Yet, it was somehow slightly comforting to have someone talking to you when you were clearly hurt. Again though, the last person I wanted around was Jack.

He stood up putting on his concerned face. "Okay..." he said deciding not to press any further on the matter. A wise choice. "Well, you can tell me if you want to share the real reason."

'_Fat Chance.' _I thought, but instead I took a bit less snippy response, "Sure," I said highly sarcastic, watching him leave the lobby.

It then occurred to me that our group was heading to lunch right about know. I was dreading it, but I had to go or else I'd be in trouble That was the last thing on my list for a class trip. Trouble with the teachers that I would deal with everyday.

I sat there in that horrible chair for a breif moment and stood up reluctantly. I went off to the cafe inside the hotel where the 'gang' would be assembled. I averted my eyes from all of them and sat nonchalantly with a chair inbetween myself myself and Sharpay. A space was also in between Chad and I.

Of course, everyone was staring at me, I knew it. I could feel it. I looked up from my lap and glanced at heach face consecutively. "You don't have to stare at me like I'm in a zoo. I already feel like an idiot right now," I snapped and crossed my arms, acting a bit childish.

Zeke looked around confusedly at the rest of them. Chad looked equally baffled and Sharpay just smirk, obviously amused.

Zeke spoke, "Ashley, What are you..." he began then shook his head retracting the statement. "I'm sorry," he apologized unnecessarily.

I sighed looking at Zeke, "Don't be," I mumbled then continued, "If you'd really like to know, then maybe you should ask one of them.," I said glancing from Taylor to Ryan. I don't know why, but the world just seemed to spill out of my mouth. I had truly intended to remain silent.

Chad sat up straighter in his chair. "Yeah! I want to know!" he exclaimed, clearly intrigued.

Sharpay looked to Ryan, "What did you do to the poor girl?" she asked smirking at his nervousness. "Did you kiss her again? Well, that explains it. I'd be upset too. Gross."

I shook my head and got up from the table. "Yeah, me too..." I replied thinking about the kitchen earlier. "I'm not hungry," I added and headed out of the cafe with a quick glance at Ryan.

"Ashley!" Taylor called after me, beginning to stand up to follow me. Ryan got up before she did though and jogged in my direction. Once catching up to me, he grabbed my arm so I would slow down. I twisted away from his grasp and spun around.

"Ash..." he began softly.

"What Ryan?!" I huffed at him, frustratedly, preparing to head off on my way again. I fought myself hard to keep in any tears that threatened to fall.

Ryan looked down at the ground, "I didn't... Well when you... I just..." he sighed.

I rolled my eyes, turning away impatiently. "Let me know when you can put together a sentence." I shook my head and walked up a bit farther ahead.

Ryan followed me up to where I was. "Ashley, just wait," he said stepping in my path. I crossed my arms and nodded barely for him to proceed. He took a deep breath, "Look, Taylor came out to eat then we talked... about you. And, and then I, well the two of us were still talking and you came out. Well, I really don't know why, b-but I kissed her. I just panicked, well not panicked but... I don't know. I guess it was to make you jealous. It worked didn't it?" he said adding a small, nervous chuckle at the end. He buried his confused face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice quite muffled. He peeked through his fingers at me to see my response. I tried my hardest to keep in my smile. It broke loose anyway and I sighed, pushing Ryan's shoulder.

"What?" he asked smirking slightly at how I hadn't blown up at him or anything.

"Here I am trying to be made at you, and you go do something like that!" I answered, shaking my head.

"Like what?" Ryan asked, tilting his head obliviously as a puppy does when it is curious.

"Stop that!" I said while giggling. "Stop those cute little things you do!"

He smiled and raised his eyebrows interestedly. "Cute?" he asked, playing dumb once again. I turned away and walked closer to the cabin.

"Hey!" Ryan followed me and caught up once again. He picked me up from behind. I let out a squeal of surprise and tugged at his hands wrapped around my stomach. He set me down and I turned to face him. He left his hands around my waist, keeping me captive so I wouldn't run away again. I stepped backward as far as I was permitted in Ryan's hold.

"Just because you stuttered and pulled the puppy dog look doesn't mean I forgive you," I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

He pouted a little, "What will then?" he asked, watching me closely.

I looked at him for a moment, "Why does it matter to you?" I asked with an amused smirk at how he wanted my forgiveness so badly. He looked to the ground, silent.

"I believe... nothing will," I said with a short nod, deciding to revert back to his question.

"You don't mean that..." he said and pulled me closer to him, only slightly.

I shook my head, deep in thought, "Ryan, I freaked out... There was no reason to be mad or even care really. I just thought..."

He put a finger to my lips, "Now who's stuttering?" he asked with a smirk.

I moved his hand away and wanted to depart again. Before I got too far I spoke, "I don't know what is wrong with me. I confused myself and I just..." Ryan interrupted me by pressing his lips to mine. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Always wanted..." I trailed off, trying to finish the sentence I had babbled before. I stepped as close as I could to Ryan and placed a hand on each side of his face, returning the kiss. I pulled away reluctantly and sighed as I held him tight and leaned my head on his chest. Ryan gave me a small squeeze and just held me there, rubbing my back in a comforting manner.

"You," I whispered finally, to finish my broken up statement. Then, I glued it all together. "I just always wanted you." Ryan kissed the top of my head and I couldn't even count the minutes that we stood together like that.

**Well like I said, I can't handle conflict for too long, so... I hope you liked it. Tell me if you did. OR, tell me if you didn't. I can handle it. I love any feedback I can get and I'm oh so sorry for taking so flippin' long on this chapter. Gah! Alrighty, I'll be off and the next one will be sooner I promise! **

**-Ali x3**


	10. Back to Normal?

**Well, well, ell... Erm, heh... Happy summer everyone! xD Well, I promised it would be faster for this chapter, but it wasn't. I'M SORRY!!!! Okay, well here it is after a long long break. Hope you like. I've gotten REALLY far on this story in my notebook and if you tell me what you think, I'll eventually get to some more good stuff. Mkay? **

"Ew! That is so gross!" Sharpay screeched from what I guessed was the kitchen. I laughed a little to myself and left the room with a towel on my head, fresh from the shower. Zeke was laughing hysterically as Chad piled on miscellaneous food items onto his Lucky Charms.

"Ketchup?!" Sharpay cringed, turning away and shielding her face as if just the sight could burn her eyes.

"Tell me you're not stupid enough to eat that repulsive mess," Taylor said, rubbing her temples. Being around the boys, seemed to wear on Taylor a bit. They were just so... impulsive about everything. That was her opinion, very Taylor-esque really.

I laughed at the whole thing softly, reaching into the fridge for the milk so I too could have some cereal. Though, a normal bowl would do better.

Chad shrugged to Taylor's comment. "What's it to you?" he asked smirking.

Taylor crossed her arms. "Nothing. It really doesn't matter to me. Serves you right to get a 'tummy ache'" she said in a baby voice sticking out her bottom lip.

"It's a waste of food..." I stated, stepping in front of him to take the Lucky Charms box.

Sharpay cocked her head at me. "She speaks?" she inquired, a little confused. Taylor looked at me and mirrored Sharpay's expression. She opened her mouth again to start hammering me with questions.

I shoved a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. "What?" I asked, acting clueless.

Taylor took the bowl from my hand and tackled me with a hug. "Ash, I'm really sorry!" she cried as she squeezed me. I stood in her grasp in shock for a moment, then patted her awkwardly on the back.

"It's okay Tay... You're fine..." I said blankly, with a small laugh. Taylor stood back, looking at me like I needed to explain myself.

"Would somebody go wake that lazy brother of mine up?" Sharpay asked in the midst of the different conversations. She obviously had changed interest from Taylor and I. She resumed staring at Chad's 'chemistry experiment gone wrong'.

I nodded in response and grabbed a bit of my cereal before heading down the narrow hallway to Ryan's room. I opened the door gently and smiled as I saw him lying there: Mouth open, slightly snoring and stretched out on his back. I walked in and climbed up on the bed sitting next to him. He groaned in his sleep and rolled over a little, causing me to laugh quietly. I played with a short strand of hair that fell in front of his face and he sprawled a bit more, running into my leg.

"Ryan..." I whispered, shaking him gently.

"Hmmm...?" he replied, wiggling a little and grabbing for the edge of the blanket.

"Well, you sleep the day away then. I'll wait here, when your ready," I teased, talking softly still.

He squinted up at me and sat up with his back against the headboard. A big t-shirt adorned his upper half. One of those that advertised a play he and Sharpay had been in, of course.

"Morning," I said grinning and brushing some hair from his face.

"Does that towel have breakfast in it?" he asked, yawning in mid-sentence.

I stared at him for a moment, obviously confused. Then, noticing his gaze go up to the top of my head I shook my head. "No, you're going to have to make that yourself," I said disentangling the towel from my damp hair.

Ryan nodded and yawned again, sitting up a bit straighter. He looked over and smiled at me for a moment in the silence.

"What?" I asked, looking at him right back. I wanted to know if there was something going on in his mind that I needed to know.

"Nothing," he said, planting a small kiss on my lips.

"I've come to fetch you!" Chad called, triumphantly entering the room. He raised an eyebrow at us both on the bed. "Let's not be doing any of that now, children," he said, scolding us.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed, heading past him to the door. "Sharpay asked for someone to wake him up," I said matter-of-factly.

"Mhmmm... You woke him up alright," Chad mumbled shaking his head in mock disappointment.

I was already out the door, smirking a little at Chad's antics. Taylor was heading down the hallway and stopped in my pathway. "He told you then?" she inquired in a low voice. Her eyes darted behind me, glancing at Ryan's door.

I nodded and smiled when a looked of relief came across her face. "Girl he was so jealous!" she said laughing a little.

"Jealous?" I asked, slightly confused to which Taylor nodded very slowly. "Apparently he didn't tell you _all _ of it... Uh, y-you should..." She let her sentence diminish as she turned back around toward the living room.

"Where'd everyone else go?" I asked, approaching the couch area as well. The whole group spent most of their time there. That's pretty much all you could do on this trip though, in case the chaperone jumped in.

"They went for a walk," Taylor replied with a shrug as Chad made his way into the room. "Maybe the four of us should go too. Since Sharpay and Zeke went already..."

I thought about how strange it sounded. First of all, Sharpay and Zeke doing something _together?!_ And second of all, _alone?_ The only place Sharpay would go here, would be the coffee shop in the lobby, nowhere near anything nature-y.

"What?" I asked her, making sure I heard correctly.

Taylor shrugged, seeming just as confused as I was. "Zeke would follow her anywhere... And Sharpay..." she drifted off pausing to fill in her explanation.

"She'd put up with him, until she got his cookies. Then, she'll be back," Ryan piped in, walking into the room with another yawn.

All of us seemed to laugh a little at the truth of Sharpay's predictable personality. "So... everyone in for a walk?" Taylor asked soon after.

I nodded at the idea and looked at Ryan for his answer, who shrugged indifferently.

"Sure," he replied with a smile toward me.

Chad sighed as the three of us stared at him for a response. "Fine! Geez... Nature is so overrated," he muttered.

We all grabbed out coats and Taylor led the way out the door, followed by Chad. I found a sticky note and a pen so I could scribble a quick note to Sharpay and Zeke if they came back.

"Stop worrying so much..." Ryan whispered in my ear. He took my hand and tugged so I would follow him. I smiled at him barely. He seemed so care free to me, nothing ever bothers him. Nothing I ever got to see.

We caught up with Taylor and Chad, entering the lobby cautiously. Really, we weren't supposed to go out on a 'unauthorized' walk or anything else without a chaperone, so we stayed nonchalant. Eventually, we found a way out the back door of the patio and crunched down a path on the snow.

**Okay, well... Hope you liked it. Next is their actual walk. It'll be a bit short, but It'll be quicker response. No doubt!! Please tell me if/what you liked or disliked for that matter. I love love reviews. -hint hint-**

**Ali x3**


	11. A Walk in the Forest

**Yup yup… Here's the next chapter… Without any delay and junk. xD**

Walking on the path with a thin layer of snow underneath our feet, Ryan and I interlaced our fingers. He lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed the top of it in a movie-like gesture. I grinned walking with him and leaning against his shoulder a little.

Taylor looked over her shoulder to make sure we were following. Her eyes widened and she squealed. "Look at them!" she said excitedly to Chad who stared blankly. Taylor sighed and turned back around.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yeah… cute," he said trying to sound enthusiastic.

I laughed a little at the two of them and looked over at Ryan. Our pace was a bit slower enabling me to watch as Taylor and Chad talked about whatever it was. "Does Chad like Taylor?" I asked wondering if Ryan knew. I was pretty good at reading girl crushes obviously, but guys were usually… just different.

He chuckled slightly, as if this was a joke. "Of course he does," he answered simply.

I tilted my head, watching the two walk closer together. I studied them for a little, curious.

"I can see that matchmaker look on your face," Ryan said with an all-knowing smirk.

"Well..." I began, feeling guilty. I'd been caught. "Look at them! Both of them are head over heels... If they'd just realize it already," I said, with a tiny frown.

He laughed softly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I hate it when that happens," he whispered, brushing his fingertips against my cheek after bothering with my hair.

I nodded slowly, almost oblivious to him and still intent on Chad and Taylor. "What do you think they're talking about?" I asked, almost talking to myself. After a brief silence, I spoke up again with a determined look on my face. "It will happen eventually."

"I'm sure it will," Ryan replied, looking at me with a small, reassuring smile. His smile practically caused a domino effect on myself, unleashing a giggle. Ryan gave me that confused glance, as if he was missing something. I kissed his cheek silently, as a vague answer to his confusion. I wrapped my arm around him, resting my head on his chest as we continued to walk up the snow-filled path. My eyes were fixed on the two in front of us.

Then, out of the blue I asked, "You were jealous of him?"

"Huh? Who?" Ryan asked, plastering that lost look on his face again. The bewilderment melted from his expression and he replied uneasily. "Who told you that...?"

"You shouldn't have been," I said quietly, thinking back to the minimal time I spent with Jack. "He was a jerk..." I muttered, a bit embarrassed about how idiotic I had acted around him.

I glanced at Ryan, who had an curious look on his face. I could see a small flicker of doubt as well. "You didn't watch us long enough to see me tell him off," I added after a pause, with a smirk at the memory.

His lips parted as if to defend himself, but the sound of Chad's voice ringing through the quiet, stopped him.

"Hey! There's a short cut back to the lodge through here!" he called, seeming quite proud of himself. He and Taylor had stopped walking for us to catch up a little. She seemed a bit afraid of Chad's yells causing an avalanche or something.

"Now you're Mr. Mountain Man?" I asked, teasing him a bit as he tried to see past a patch of tall bushes ahead.

"I don't see you pitching in any ideas," Chad shot back, still wiggling around in an attempt to squint through the foliage.

I rolled my eyes, stifling a laugh. He always took things so personally. "Let's go then..."

Ryan shrugged as Chad looked to him for his input. "It's worth a try," he said almost nervously. He'd go along with anyone's idea.

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Come on then," she said, dragging Chad behind her without hesitating through the trees. Ryan and I followed, a bit more cautious. This so called short cut by Chad Danforth. Should be fun.

As we were engulfed in the trees, the twists and turns, the 'path' we were following got worse. Taylor and Chad were only a few paces ahead, but hard to keep up with because of the winding turns. We were walking for a fairly long time, and most of the group were less enthusiastic about their decision to go along with Chad's idea.

"Come on!" I exclaimed energetically to Ryan, pulling on his hand, urging him to pick up the pace. Ryan groaned lazily, limp in my grasp.

"_I _don't want to lose them. Or get lost..._" _I said, skipping up ahead further. Pushing through a dense bush, I gave up and stood on my tiptoes to see over the stubborn thing. '_Maybe Taylor and Chad were past this stupid thing..._' I thought.

My jaw dropped at the sight over the mass of leaves. My hand flew to my mouth, to stifle a gasp. I spun around to show someone, anyone, just to know I wasn't going crazy.

Ryan, who had caught up to me, stood beside me, leaving Chad and Taylor behind a little. At his confused expression, I opened my mouth to explain, but after nothing left my mouth, I pointed in the direction of the bush. Ryan raised an eyebrow at me, still clueless and poked his head over the bush.

He smirked a little, looking back at me. "Well, we found _them."_

I turned back around to spill the news to the other two who were approaching. Chad wasn't paying any attention, and he ended up barging right through the bush.

"I'll check if--" Chad trailed off, standing in the clearing. He was clearly experiencing the same thing as Ryan and I had.

Sharpay and Zeke were... together, sitting on the grass. I wasn't quite sure if my eyes were right when I noticed the two dangerously close. Her hand was in his and they were talking softly to each other, somewhat tenderly. It struck me as so strange that Sharpay could look that... _gentle._

When Chad burst through the bushes, Sharpay jumped up to her feet, quick to defend her social status. She turned away from him, and pretended to be inspecting her nails. Zeke sat there, now alone and chattering nervously.

"H-hey Chad..." he greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. He straightened out his legs in a more casual way, and leaned onto his palms.

Taylor was curious and impatient with how long it took Chad to come back with a report. She busted through the bush as well, followed by Ryan and myself, seeing as it must've been a bit safer.

"Um, hey guys..." Zeke said, revising his original greeting to Chad alone.

Suddenly, Sharpay spun on us. "What are you doing here? What if the chaperone comes to check on us? What do you think will happen when there is no one there?" she inquired furiously. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced to each one of us in turn.

I fought my amused smile from appearing on my face. Of course Sharpay would just decide to pin the blame on us. It was a typical Sharpay move.

"Relax, if we head off right now, we should be able to get back before they even know we're gone," I replied calmly, managing to hold in any sarcasm daring to jump out.

The walk back to the lodge was silent, mostly. A thick, awkward silence fell between the six of us. One that no one dared to interrupt. Well, except for Chad.

"So... Is Sharpay a good kisser?" Chad asked, attempting to keep a low voice. A low voice was impossible for Mr. Danforth. He nudged Zeke as he asked, teasingly.

Zeke looked down at his feet obviously embarrassed. Taylor smacked Chad's arm and rolled her eyes at the comment. Sharpay looked to Chad with disgust then to Zeke. Disgusted with us all. She scoffed, continuing with the disgusted expression on her face and walked a bit faster.

The silence returned. I realized that the tension between us all would easily lessen if people would unleash their secrets. I just didn't understand. Why would they keep those 'secrets' from the rest if the secret itself was obvious to the group?

I looked down at my hand which was now connected with Ryan's once more. I smiled at the feeling. _Our _secret was out in the open...

Finally, the walk was coming to an end. Chad led the group back toward the lobby. The moment it was in view, an invisible weight seemed to lift from all six minds. Once we entered the lobby, the weight returned. Four anxious chaperones stood in a circle, looking grim.

**Alrighty then. I hope you liked that. Well, send me reviews and such. Pleasums? Haha. Next chapter soon-ish maybe. I have school starting really soon. c**

**-Ali x3**


	12. The Wheels on the Bus

**Hey hey, well... Here it is. It's not /that/ exciting or anything... I think. xD Anyways, here tis:**

We were 'grounded' so to speak. That meaning a week worth of free period in Darbus's room when we got back to school. It was the day of another bus ride back home. But just to make sure they picked out any possible chance of fun, the chaperones rearranged our seat assignments. We all had to be miserably separated and also forced the rest of our classmates to suffer as well.

Alphabetical order.

Zeke was up near the front with his 'B' last name and Chad wasn't too far behind him. Ryan and Sharpay, obviously shared a seat, a few rows behind Chad and his disgruntled partner. My last name, Harrison, gave me the best seat in the house. About 4 or 5 rows from the Evans', I sat by Larry Hamilton. Of course, the nose-picking one that was by Sharpay on the way to Breckenridge. Taylor ended up sitting in the front of the bus by the door. Her seat partner, in my opinion, was unbelievably better than mine. Kara McDaniel was a cheerleader and also the head pom pom waver. She had her reliable best friend right behind her. Just Taylor's luck.

_'Wow, this'll be fun...' _I scooted as far as I could from LArry, who had the window seat. Taylor turned around and waved at me. I waved back and nodded sympathetically to her 'shoot me now' face. A bit of making faces at each other and desperately looking at any place but the window, the time passed slowly. Very slowly. Then, though the bus took an abrupt stop where we were just to stretch our legs and such.

I jumped up from my seat, eager to bolt from the bus, and even better yet, Booger Boy. The people sitting behind me pushed past and I ended up letting them go first. Curse my good nature. Finally, I stepped off the stuffy vehicle with a deep breath of air. I coughed a little after breathing in exhaust from the bus's back end.

Taylor was waiting out the door. "Now I have the pleasure of knowing precisely how to give yourself a manicure. In case the nail lady is on her day off..." She added a dramatic gasp at the end of her statement.

I looked at her, pretending to be impressed. "Do tell..." I remarked, sarcastically.

"Well, first you have to buy one of those file thingies..." she began with her best ditzy tone.

"Okay okay!" I interrupted before she could get too in depth. I didn't want to waste our 'rest stop' taking about the importance of firm nail beds.

"So your ride so far was...?"

"Ugh, torture... I almost fell off the seat from trying to keep my personal space from Larry," I replied, scrunching my nose.

"Well that can't be half as bad as sitting by Sharpay," Taylor stated, looking over my shoulder at the Evans twins. Sharpay was lecturing Ryan about something that he was paying absolutely no attention to.

I smiled a little, and looked back to Taylor, who stared back at me as if I was supposed to offer a response.

"What?" I asked, cluelessly.

She shook her head with an amused smile. "You're hopeless."

I opened my mouth to argue, but changed the subject instead. "You and Chad are only a few seats away," I teased, elbowing her gently.

"An aisle and 3 rows." She stated it so bluntly, I had to laugh. "What? I was bored okay?" she added, joining into my laughter which was rudely interrupted by the bumbling bus driver.

"Hurry it up!" he grumbled, staring straight ahead at the road ahead.

The two of us groaned in unison and decided to take as long as the kids far away. Taylor exaggerated her slow motion entrance to the bus. I laughed at her, naturally and turned to see Sharpay huffing through the crowd. Ryan settled by Taylor and I.

"I might as well get to my seat... After all, I'm already half way on..." she said, looking between me and Ryan.

I nodded and waved at her indicating I would stay just a bit longer. Turning to Ryan, I asked, "Have some lovely family bonding?" I waited for his response with an innocent look on my face.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Did you have some... Uh, bonding with thumb wars or something?" he asked, practically confusing himself with the comment. "Okay, well that doesn't work so well," he added, his expression full of thought.

"Ahem! We don't have all day!" The man in the front seat grunted at the lingering students. That bus driver sure was impatient. Didn't he know that he was dealing with a group of teenagers?

I shrugged nonchalantly glancing at Ryan, before snatching his hat off his head. I giggled and hopped up the steps into the bus. Once placing Ryan's hat atop my own head, I inspected myself in the driver's mirror.

Ryan touched his bare head and looked up at me, bewildered. "M-my hat..." he whimpered, pretending to be devastated.

I played with my hair, continuing to primp in the mirror, which got me a sharp glare. I struck a pose just before Ryan reached me. He paused, watching me, expecting me to just hand the hat over.

I placed my hands on the hat protectively. "Aww, I wanna wear it!" I whined, with a playful grin.

"But, I... feel so incomplete!" he pleaded dramatically with an equally playful smile on his face.

The driver cleared his throat loudly. "In your seats!" he demanded after Ryan and I stood there, oblivious. Each syllable was separate and harsh.

I cowered away slightly at the bus driver's narrowed eyes. Then, quickly I reached over to Ryan and ruffled his hair. "There, no more hat hair. You're good." I stuck my bottom lip out as a last plea to keep the hat on for the bus ride.

Ryan let out an exaggerated sigh and turned to head off toward his seat. After settling next to Sharpay he smiled a little.

"Yay!" I squealed, ready to head off down the long aisle to my own seat.

"Miss Harrison..." Mrs. Darbus chimed in with a threatening tone. "Sit down..."

"Yes ma'am."

Once I meandered reluctantly to my spot beside Larry, the bus started with a rumble and chugged down the road.

"Nice Fedora," Larry muttered, glancing up at me for a brief moment. He let out a tiny snorting chuckle.

I nodded, looking up at the rim, no doubt giving me a cross eyed expression. "Thanks..." I managed, with a polite smile. That was probably the second word I'd spoken to him the whole trip, besides "Hey".

He seemed to perk up a bit and glanced at me for just a bit longer than the first time. I stared straight ahead. "It looks lovely on you..." he stated, obviously trying to break the silence between us. The words seemed to sink in to both of us as I stared at him for a moment, and his eyes widened.

"I-I mean... Not that you don't look cute all the time. Cause you do... I meant... Oh gosh," he stammered, his eyes glued to the window. "Sorry." His babbled came out almost as a yell, but the apology was more of a whisper.

I tried my hardest not to smile, because to him it would seem like I was making fun. But I managed a tiny smile, a gentle one. "It's okay," I said equally as quiet. "Thanks for the compliment."

He showed a smile, which practically resembled a grimace. Then, the silence took over again. I couldn't complain, though. I would probably rather silence than actually striking up a conversation with Larry. I seemed to make him a bit nervous.

It seemed like a whole day of driving before the bus finally screeched to a halt in the school's parking lot. I almost leapt off with joy, but I stopped, glancing down at Larry. I had to say _something_.

"Um, it was nice being your seat partner..." I said quietly, with another one of those polite smiles. Well, it wasn't a flat out lie. I used the word 'nice'. It's that word that substitutes any negative adjective in this sort of situation. He nodded slowly, still watching the back of the seat in front of him, avoiding my gaze.

I left the seat and bounded down the aisle, waving at the bus driver just to make him sneer. Taylor was at the bottom of the steps waiting again.

"How was _that _portion?" she asked, clearly distressed from the long ride.

I started laughing a little. "Larry called me cute."

Taylor rolled her eyes and pushed the fact aside. "Well, we all knew he has a crush on you..." she said flatly, giving me a 'duh' look.

"I didn't know that..." I trailed off, feeling slightly left out.

"Ashley!" Someone was calling my name from in the mass of parents searching for their kid. I figured it was my dad, or just some other Ashley they were calling to. I began to scan the faces in pick up trucks for my dad, just in case.

"Hey." A hand slipped into mine and spun me around, face to face with Ryan.

"Long time no see..." I grinned and offered a quick hug. "Do you want your hat back?" I asked, putting on the heartbroken charade, fully equipped with the pout.

"Oh, don't you give me that face... It's not fair!" he said shaking his head, and placing an arm around my waist.

I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to carefully set his hat on his head. Once I leaned forward with the hat in my hand, he stepped closer, causing our lips to meet.

"Ashley?"

Ryan and I jumped apart as that voice so familiarly sounding like my dad returned, now closer. I turned, anticipating to explain myself. Instead, I flung myself at the source of the voice, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Oh my gosh! When did you get back? I missed you _so _much!" I stepped backwards, grinning and noticed the two on either side of me. Both were equally confused and curious as to who the other was.

'_Oh, introductions would be good...'_

**Hehe. Well, now is the time to really tell me that you are/have been reading this story. There's a cliffhanger-ish thing, and I'm not sure how long I'll continue writing if there is no reason to. So, review and such. Please? C**

**-Ali x3**


End file.
